Один
by Fausthaus
Summary: Любовь - это такая лотерея, в которой выигравшему достается смерть? с Джанто. Слэш.


Название: Один  
Автор: Fausthaus  
Фэндом: Торчвуд  
Пейринг: Джек/Йанто

Я никогда в жизни не думал, что могу такое чувствовать. Что я умею так ненавидеть. Ненавидеть человека, который абсолютно не раздумывая, только в угоду собственному эгоистическому желанию, сломал мне жизнь. Убил того, без чьего присутствия я уже не могу быть самим собой.  
Оуэн Харпер, я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты убил Джека Харкнесса. Ты так легко всадил в него три пули. Ты так его боялся? И не надо говорить мне, что он просто хотел вернуть свою улетевшую в безвременье любовь. Иногда мне кажется, что Харпер не способен на настоящую любовь. И не умеет хранить дружбу.  
Я ему никогда не нравился. Он презирает меня, мою манеру одеваться, мое стремление быть всегда спокойным. Он, несмотря на свою вечную шумность и постоянное привлечение всеобщего внимания к своей персоне, никак не может научиться быть столь же нужным.  
Я не преувеличиваю своего места в организации, где работаю. Я прекрасно знаю, какая роль отведена мне. Роль вечного секретаря, который содержит все в идеальном порядке и неплохо готовит кофе. Я, чаще всего, незаметен. Но при этом незаменим. А с некоторых пор еще и необходим.  
Был необходим. Капитану Джеку Харкнессу.  
Не думаю, что он любил меня. Не уверен, что он вкладывал в слово любовь тот смысл, который единственно верен для меня. Но и приходящим любовником, которого можно в любой момент вышвырнуть за дверь, я не был.  
После смерти Лизы я был опустошен и потерян. Потому что все мои надежды и мечты были разрушены. Джеком. Именно он не хотел меня слушать и так и не захотел мне помочь. Я по-прежнему считаю, что он ошибся. Но он и не мог поступить иначе. Теперь я это знаю. Он не мог предать самого себя. Он знал, что будет дальше. Но я никогда не поверю, что все, что он рассказал о будущем, начнется с моей Лизы. Но он верил в это. И сделал все, чтобы уничтожить ее в настоящем.  
Он всегда верен себе. Именно поэтому он разрешил мне вернуться. И этим помог жить дальше. А потом у меня появились новые мечты, новые желания. О нем.  
Наверно, я с самого начала понял, что рано или поздно он станет центром моего мира. Но пока была жива Лиза, мне не нужен был никто другой. Я чувствовал его интерес ко мне, впрочем, как и ко всем остальным. И иногда было довольно тяжело не замечать как собственное тело не желает слушать мозг. Но я научился справляться. Все же самодисциплина бывает полезна.  
Но после убийства Лизы вся моя жизнь перестала иметь какое-либо значение. Я помню утро того дня, когда вновь переступил порог нашей базы. И первое, что увидел, был взгляд Джека. Именно его глаза вытащили меня из темноты.  
А потом все изменилось. Я никогда не забуду его прикосновение. От легкого движения его руки по всему телу волнами разошлось какое-то необычное, полное тревожности и наслаждения, чувство. И я так хотел, чтобы он продолжал дарить мне это потрясающее ощущение. Я смотрел в монитор, механически отвечал на его вопросы о погоде, но единственное, что я хотел, так это чтобы он не убирал руку. Когда он ушел, я снова ощутил на губах его поцелуй, которым он совсем недавно привел меня в чувство. А ведь ему ничего не стоило бросить меня на верную гибель. Ведь я бы не смог поднять руку на то, что осталось от Лизы. И позволил бы убить себя ради моих, уничтоженных Джеком, иллюзий. Но он поступил иначе.  
А потом была сумасшедшая прогулка в сельскую местность. И игра про последний поцелуй. И мой ответ про Лизу. У Джека был такой расстроенный вид, когда я всех обманул. Но я не мог сказать им правду. И честно говоря – не хотел. Это касалось только нас двоих. И я ни за что не пустил бы кого-то в нашу тайну. Тогда это было единственное, что нас объединяло.  
Но постепенно капитан занял все мои мысли, проник в мое сердце, которое начинало биться быстрее, стоило мне просто услышать его голос. Джек притягивал меня все сильнее и однажды я оказался в его постели. Я так добивался этого, что испугался собственной храбрости.  
Но наступил 1941 год… Именно в этот год временной разлом затянул Тошико и Джека. Уже моего Джека. Тогда мы впервые по-настоящему схлестнулись с Оуэном. В нашем споре прав был я. Я делал то, что сделал бы Джек. Если я бы знал, к чему приведет самоуправство Харпера, я бы стрелял ему в сердце. Я знаю, Джек и Тош все равно бы вернулись. Я верил в это. Я верил в моего капитана.  
А он вернулся другим. Я видел, как он вздрогнул, когда Оуэн язвительно поинтересовался о том, хотел ли он вообще вернуться. Я никогда не спрашивал, что там произошло. Но однажды очень внимательно взглянул на газетное фото. Если бы Джек не вернулся, он, хотя бы ненадолго, но был бы счастливым. Таким, каким бы смог стать со мной. Да, в это я тоже верю.  
Я не могу себе простить и, видимо, никогда не прощу, что, как и Гвен, и Оуэн, и даже Тошико, пошел против него. Я виновен в том, что своими действиями помог привести демона в наш мир. Но в смерти Джека виноват не демон. Виноват Оуэн. Он стрелял в капитана и отобрал у него ту силу, что помогла бы ему выжить. Оуэн Харпер показал, кем он является на самом деле. И уничтожил вместе с Джеком и меня.  
И теперь я часами сижу в его кабинете, потому что не могу, как Гвен смотреть в его мертвое лицо. Но я завидую ей. Она последняя видела его живым. Он не позвал меня, потому что я не дал бы ему пойти к демону. Я бы лучше умер сам, чем отпустил бы его на смерть.  
И все, что мне осталось, форменная шинель, еще хранящая его тепло и запах. И одиночество...


End file.
